Lilo
by Nagila Winchester
Summary: Lilo sempre foi uma ótima garota, filha e aluna. Mas agora tem policiais atrás dela. Por quê?
1. Policia para quê?

Aula de biologia. Entediante. Lilo realmente não dava a mínima para aquilo. Sabia onde as partes mais importantes do seu corpo se encontravam, então para quê tinha que ouvir tudo isso? A garota de 16 anos era muito inteligente e esforçada, mas já estava precisando de férias.

Pensava em coisas alheias, até ser interrompida pelo diretor do colégio, que entrou na sala de forma bruta e com um semblante que expressava decepção.

— Preciso conversar com Lilo, na minha sala. — todos se viraram para a menina.

Lilo se levantou envergonhada. Saiu da sala, seguindo o diretor pelo corredor da escola.

— Aconteceu algo, diretor? — perguntou preocupada.

— Por quê você não me diz?

Lilo não entendeu

— Como assim?

— A policia está aqui. Querem conversar com você.

Policia? Como assim policia? Não é necessário dizer que a garota se desesperou. Nunca havia feito nada errado. Era uma aluna exemplar e uma ótima filha. Filha. "Será que meus pais sabem disso?", pensou consigo.

Aproximando da diretoria, sr. Ross a alertou de que os policiais queriam conversar a sós com ela.

A garota entrou na sala e ouviu o diretor fechar a porta atrás dela. Os detetives se viraram e viram a frágil menina com um olhar assustado.

Três homens. Enormes, sendo o menor deles bem maior que Lilo.

Um deles se aproximou.

— Você é Elizabeth Locke?

— Sim. — Lilo mexia suas mãos exalando seu nervosismo.

— Eu sou o agente Miles. Esses são os agentes Henri e Taylor.

O agente Miles tinha os cabelos loiros em um tom escuro. Olhos verdes e brilhantes que passavam confiança. Era um homem muito charmoso. Henri era o mais alto. Muito alto, com cabelos longos e um leve sorriso cativante. E o agente Taylor, que assustava Lilo. Usava um sobretudo surrado e seu olhar era tão penetrante que parecia ser possível ele ver sua alma.

Depois de analisá-los rapidamente, Lilo foi direta.

— O que vocês querem?

— Conversar. — Miles parecia calmo.

— Sobre? — Lilo nem tanto.

— Você.

— Eu?

— Precisamos da sua ajuda em um caso. — Henri tentou explicar o que estava acontecendo. — Mas antes precisamos saber um pouco mais sobre você. O que mais gosta de fazer?

— Ler. — Lilo respondeu automaticamente, esfregando as mãos de nervoso.

— O que você gosta de ler?

— Livros. — a garota tentava enrolar.

— Qual seu livro preferido? — Henri mantinha a paciência.

— Gosto de uma série de livros não muito conhecida. Se chama Supernatural.

Era o que eles queriam ouvir.


	2. Quem raios são vocês?

Supernatural. A história de dois irmãos que salvam pessoas e caçam coisas.

Lilo era simplesmente, loucamente, perdidamente, apaixonada por aqueles livros. A ideia de dois rapazes arriscando a vida pelo mundo, era delirante.

— E se fosse real? — Henri se aproximou da garota que ainda tremia muito.

— Claro. E eu sou a Angelina Jolie. — Lilo também era conhecida por sua ironia e deboche.

— É sério Elizabeth. — Miles a olhou de forma fixa, fazendo a garota estremecer. — E se Dean e Sam fossem reais?

— Co... como sabem os nomes dos personagens? — além de Lilo não conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo, ainda tinha que aturar o olhar apavorante do agente Taylor.

— Elizabeth. Eu sou Dean e esse é meu irmão Sam.

Aquilo era demais para a garota. Desmaiou.

–-

Lilo acordou atordoada em um quarto fechado, em cima de uma cama nada aconchegante. O lugar tinha vários símbolos rabiscados nas paredes e um cheiro horrível.

Sua cabeça doía muito. Tinha um pequeno corte que sangrava um pouco. Provavelmente se feriu ao desmaiar e acabou batendo a cabeça.

Ainda um pouco tonta, tentou se levantar, mas sua mão direita estava algemada a cama. Não pensou duas vezes e começou a berrar, pedindo por socorro. Afinal, parecia ter sido sequestrada por fãs loucos.

Em segundos, a porta se abriu, e os dois cavalheiros entraram, tentando acalmar a jovem histérica.

— Nós somos Dean e Sam. — o loiro queria explicar, em vão.

— Primeiro: Dean e Sam não são reais. São personagens fictícios. Segundo: Que eu me lembre, Dean está no inferno. E terceiro: Onde raios eu estou?

— Na minha casa. — respondeu um velho barbudo com boné sujo.

— Ah! Você deve ser o Bobby! — disse Lilo sarcasticamente.

— Isso mesmo.

Lilo ignorou aquilo.

— Meus pais sabem que eu estou aqui?

— Sim. — respondeu Sam.— Bem... Aqui, aqui, não. Mas falamos que tínhamos que levá-la por algum tempo. Para seu próprio bem.

— Quem são vocês? — a garota chorava ao mesmo tempo que tocava o dolorido corte na cabeça.

O cara de sobretudo apareceu a sua frente. Tocou o machucado, fazendo-o sumir.

— Eles já disseram. Dean e Sam Winchester.

Lilo não acreditou no que acabara de acontecer. A ferida tinha desaparecido. Tentou se conter, mas não conseguiu. Encarava aquele ser de olhos azuis com um certo pavor.

— Quem é você? — praticamente gritou.

— Esse cara é um amigo que me tirou do inferno. — Dean segurava a mão esquerda da garota para que ela se acalmasse. — Castiel.

— Sou um Anjo do Senhor. — completou Castiel.

Lilo desmaiou. De novo.


	3. O que aconteceu aqui?

A garota acordou novamente. Dessa vez, em um sofá duro em uma sala empoeirada.

Os senhores a observavam de forma carinhosa (exceto Castiel, que continuava sem expressão no rosto).

— Então vocês são os Winchesters? — disse Lilo, se sentando no sofá e já se conformando com aquela ideia.

— Sim. — Sam respondeu.

— E precisam da minha ajuda? — a garota segurava a cabeça como se tentasse entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Isso mesmo. — afirmou Dean.

— Hm... — Lilo deu mais uma analisada em cada um. — E para que precisam da minha ajuda?

— Para lavar louça! — respondeu Castiel.

— Desculpa. Para que? — a pobre adolescente estava ainda mais confusa.

— Lavar louça. — Castiel respondeu novamente, mas agora, sua voz parecia com a da mão de Lilo.

A visão de Elizabeth começou a embaçar. Fechou os olhos com força e ao abri-los, estava deitada em sua cama, no seu quarto. Sra. Locke estava praticamente berrando para que a filha acordasse.

— Mãe?

— Levanta Lilo! Já são 11 horas.

— Mas é sábado, mãe!

— Sim, porém você tem que me ajudar na cozinha.

— Ajudar em que?

— A lavar louça. A senhorita não lavou ontem depois do jantar. E é a sua vez. Agora para de sonhar colorido e vem me ajudar.

Enquanto Sra. Locke saía do quarto, Lilo se levantava lentamente. Esfregou os olhos tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Obviamente era só um sonho, mas parecia tão real. Se trocou, escovou os dentes e foi até a cozinha ajudar sua mãe. Ótima forma de começar um sábado, não?

— Tá com fome?

— Não. — Lilo só queria acabar com aquilo, e rápido.

A pia da cozinha, onde a garota lavava os pratos com muita animação e boa vontade, ficava embaixo da janela do cômodo. A janela dava para a rua e era possível ver quem se aproximava.

Estava distraída com um prato bem engordurado, até levantar a cabeça e olhar pela janela. Lilo pôde ver três homens se aproximando da casa,mas logo em seguida os perdeu de vista.

Poucos segundos se passaram, quando Lilo ouvi a campainha tocar.

— Pois não? — sua mãe atendeu a porta.

— Olá! Sou o agente Miles.

Lá da cozinha, Lilo só conseguia pensar uma coisa:

— Droga! Vai começar tudo de novo!

**FIM**


End file.
